herofandomcom-20200223-history
Varian Wrynn
King Varian Wrynn was a central protagonist in the Warcraft franchise. He was the King of Stormwind and the High King of the Alliance as well as father to Anduin Wrynn. He is killed by Gul'dan on the Broken Shore, after leading the Alliance into battle against the Burning Legion. After his death, his son Anduin takes over the crown. Personality King Varian is a ruler with a fierce love for his people and his son, Anduin. He would willingly give his life to save his people. He is driven by ancient principles few understood today—a code of conduct that demanded something more of its leaders. He believes in the principles of truth, honor, justice, and duty. Though the events of his life have left him severely distrusting of the Horde, he has shown a willingness to attempt peace. Before he was kidnapped by the Defias, he was en route to a peace summit with Thrall. Unfortunately, manipulations of the Twilight's Hammer made the conference with Thrall a disaster, and reinforced his little love for the Horde. His reasons for his hatred are many: when Varian was a young boy, he saw his father murdered by the half-orc Garona; the orcs' warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer, slew the valorous Anduin Lothar, who had delivered Varian safely to Lordaeron after the fall of Stormwind; Varian was later enslaved by the orcish gladiator trainer Rehgar Earthfury; and at the Wrath Gate, many brave Alliance soldiers died at the hands of the Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society. Varian, who had always been wary of the orcs, discovered that the Royal Apothecary Society had been developing the new plague for years. The events that transpired during the battle for the Undercity convinced the human king that the Horde has been left unchecked for too long and sought to dismantle it entirely; an attitude that grew worse throughout most of the Scourge war. However, after witnessing the fate of Dranosh Saurfang and sympathizing with the father's plight of Varok Saurfang, his attitude began to soften; bidding his men to stand down and allow Varok to retrieve his son's corpse, an action that moved Jaina to tears. Throughout the course of the Shattering, Varian slowly grew more tolerant and diplomatic, taking many lessons from his son. He also reconciled his fury at tragedies he's endured with his hot-blooded behavior, enabling him to become more level headed in administering the justice he desired. Unlike Garrosh he did not use the Cataclysm to gain military advantage and focused on the more pressing threat of Deathwing and the Old Gods. By the time of the Pandaria Campaign, Varian has become far more composed and confident; proving his new attitude by rejecting the notion of utilizing the Sha as a weapon, leading a careful, controlled, and strategic operation to free the Temple of the Red Crane from Horde control, earning the respect of his allies, and ultimately declaring the war to be over with Garrosh's arrest, willing to give the Horde a second chance under their new Warchief. Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Trivia *Varian was born 10 years BDP which makes him 42 years old at the time of his death on the Broken Shore. *As of Cataclysm, Varian was one of the four surviving Alliance rulers from the Second War, the others being Gelbin Mekkatorque, Kurdran Wildhammer and Genn Greymane; King Terenas of Lordaeron, King Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde, Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, Lord Perenolde of Alterac, Antonidas of Dalaran, King Anasterian Sunstrider of Quel'Thalas and King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge have all died (all murdered with the exception of Perenolde, died in prison; and Magni, petrified during a ritual and presumed deceased at the time) in the interim. *Varian's name was originally Varien. It was later retconned to Varian. When spelled with an "a", there is the implication that Varian was named after his grandmother, Queen Varia. **Alternatively, his name possibly is taken from "valiance" - great courage or determination. *Varian's rise (or re-rise) to power is very similar to that of Conan, who started off as a simple pit fighter to eventually rise to becoming King. Given Varian's temperament, fighting ability and appearance the similarities are striking. Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Male Category:Knights Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Category:Book Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Good Vs. Good